


Glitter

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Glitter bath bombs, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: “Alexander, are you-’' He paused as he took in the sight in front of him.





	Glitter

“MAGNUS!’’

The warlock in question was busy in his study as Alec, who had returned from a mission covered in demon goo, was taking a nice warm bath.

He jumped up when he heard the distressed shout from his lover and jerked the door of the bathroom open. “Alexander, are you-’’

He paused as he took in the sight in front of him. He bursted out in laughter and bend forward, arms wrapping around his stomach. Alec was far from happy. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and tapped his bare feet against the tile impatiently. He was covered from head to toe in sparkly glitter and him looking all broody just made Magnus laugh all the more harder.

“Oh, Alexander,’’ He hiccuped through his laughter, tears swimming in his eyes. “Do you sparkle in the sunlight?’’ He choked before bending over and cackling loudly.

“I’m glad you find this funny.’’ He growled. “The one time I try one of your bath bombs I come out as a sparkly disco ball and. It. Won’t. Come. _Off_!’’

Giggling, Magnus stepped closer and snaked his arms around the Shadowhunter’s bare torso. “Relax, Alexander.’’ he snapped his fingers and all the glitters disappeared from the pale skin. “Maybe lay off the sparkle bath bombs next time.’’

Alec fondly rolled his eyes and tugged his lover against his chest. “Ha. _Ha_. Very funny.’’


End file.
